Bloody Valentine
by eternalwatcher
Summary: Harry asks Hermione to the Valentines ball, knowing that Ron likes her, maybe even loves her. Ron gets so angry he kills Harry and admits it to Hermione.


"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight....  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight"  
  
-Bloody Valentine-Good Charlotte  
  
How could he do this? That question kept racing through my mind. How could Harry, my best friend, take out the girl I've liked since the first year? It was betrayal, that's what it was. Valentines day and Harry decides to ask Hermione to the Valentine Ball, when he knew I was going to. Well, I don't think I was going to, in my dreams I was though.  
  
Here I am, sitting all alone in the Common room, on Valentines Day, without a valentine. How sad is that? I guess I should go to the ball to keep an eye on them, if they get too close then I'll strike. Making my way up the stairs to the boy's dorm, evil thoughts filled my head. Thoughts about death, of myself and other people.  
  
* * *  
  
The ball was well crowded, crowded with lovesick couples. The couples danced the night away, while I was the only one sitting alone watching them all. I watched Hermione; my heart skipped a beat while my stomach made knots. Then Harry came into the picture, handing Hermione something to drink, seeing Hermione so happy because of someone else made my eyes fill with tears. Why can't she be happy because of me? Why can't I be perfect potter just for once? Why, why, why?  
  
The last song came on, it was a slow song, I couldn't stand to see this but yet I couldn't take his eyes off hogwarts favorite couple. My eyes followed them around, my expression emotionless. Why wont this song end?  
  
After a few minutes the song ended, Dumbledore shooed the couples to their common rooms. I stalked my ex best friend and my love from a far. They playfully pushed each other around in the now empty hall. They stopped right outside the Gryffindor dorm, for Harry was now head boy and had a dorm on the other side of the castle. Harry nervously rambled about things that I couldn't hear, and then I saw something I hoped would never happen.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips, my frustration I had been holding in for the past couple days rushed to my head. I nearly ran over and broke his neck right then, but I had better plans. Their kiss seemed to go on forever, and as every second ticked on my watch my anger and jealousy grew.  
  
When they were done Harry stumbled to the heads dorm, as I crept closer and closer. Harry stopped outside his dorm, his jaw seemed locked for a few seconds, but then he said 'Totalus Marculas' and the head's portrait flew open. I stood there for a second, not sure of what to do, but then I knew exactly what was going to happen. I walked up to the portrait as casually as I could.  
  
"Hi," I spoke calmly, "I'm here to surprise Harry, so could you please open quietly? Totalus Marculas."  
  
The unicorn in the portrait nodded its head and opened slowly as it had promised. I tip toed around the luxurious dorm and listened carefully for any signs of Harry moving. Then I heard it, his bedroom. Harry was changing from his dress robes into comfortable nightclothes, I couldn't take this anymore. Once Harry had changed I pulled out a pocketknife he had given me for my birthday and ran in loudly and tackled him.  
  
Harry and I rolled around on the floor, both of us trying to be on top. Once he saw it was I on top of him, pocketknife in hand, and a loathing expression on my face, his face turned pale. His eyes darted towards his bedside table where his wand lay.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing, Ron?" His voice made me angrier.  
  
I didn't answer, I just raised my knife ready to strike. Harry's eyes turned as wide as an eggshell, and his mouth parted to scream, but nothing came out. I couldn't wait to see his blood spill from his body, and to see him lay lifeless finally. The hero dies in this one.  
  
"Ron, please! Don't do this! You don't want to do this! Please!" Harry pleaded.  
  
His voice drove me to the edge; my pocketknife came down to him like a bullet, puncturing his stomach. He yelled out in pain as I stabbed him over and over. All his screams were doing were provoking me to hurt him more. Even after he was dead I still kept stabbing him.  
  
After his body was disfigured beyond belief I stopped. I could see inside his body, the first thing I saw was his heart. The heart that had captured Hermione. I had to make sure that the heart containing his feelings was dead too. I cut out his heart and chopped it into tiny pieces; I picked the pieces up and threw them out the window. The storm happening outside grew more and more as I got Harry's broom and flew to the girl's dorm window, for the staircase wouldn't let a boy walk up.  
  
The rain splashed onto me, but still not washing off the blood from my hands and robe. I reached the window and tapped on it until Hermione woke up and opened it.  
  
"What are you *doing* Ron?" When she said my name my heart fluttered, maybe she'd understand and run off with me.  
  
I explained everything to her. How Harry went behind my back and asked her out, how I stalked him to his dorm, how I killed him slowly and painfully without magic, how his heart held no feeling, and everything else leading up to that very second. Hermione began to cry, screaming at me, screaming how she had loved Harry.  
  
"Please don't cry, Love," I pulled her chin up leaving bloody marks on her, "I'll wash my hands and we can be together forever."  
  
Hermione backed up and looked at me in disgust. Her eyes looked from my feet back to my face.  
  
"You're crazy.... you're fucking crazy!" Hermione slammed the window.  
  
She wouldn't get away that easy; didn't she realize I did this for her? I punched the window open and let my blood mix with Harry's. The shattering of the window woke other girls up, who all screamed. Hermione was glued to a spot on the floor. I climbed through the window as all the girls, except Hermione, ran away.  
  
As I walked up to her she fell onto her back, and every tear in her eyes fell down her cheeks as I drew my bloody knife out again. I kneeled over her, my expression still emotionless this whole time.  
  
"Teach me how to cry," I said with no emotion in my tone as well. I bid her farewell as I brought my knife down to her chest. 


End file.
